bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotei 13
The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai; lit. "13 Division Imperial Guards", 13 Court Guard Squads in the English dub, 13 Court Guard Companies in the English manga) is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main logistical organization within Soul Society overseeing all facets of every day life. ''Structure The '''Gotei 13' is divided into 13 smaller organizations known as the 13 Divisions, these Divisions serve as a military force in times of war and a logistical organization in time of peace. Most of the members of the Gotei 13 who aren't shinigami deal with the logistical aspects of the Gotei 13. While Division 1 is undeniably the most powerful Division the rest of the other Divisions hold considerable vetoing power over decisions made by Division 1 should they ally themselves and cooperate. This of course never happens because there are many conflicting relationships between the various Divisions. ''Division 1'' *'Symbology': Hagetaka *'Duties': Creation of Laws; Administration of Division matters; Honing of Combat Skills of the Highest Level. Hierarchy *'Captain': Enryaku Tsunayashiro *'Lieutenant': ??? *'Headquarters': Hakuchi Castle Relationships *'Alliances': Second Division, Third Division, Fourth Division, Fifth Division, Sixth Division, Seventh Division, Eighth Division, Ninth Division, Tenth Division, Eleventh Division, Twelfth Division and Thirteenth Division via subordination. *'Neutral': N/A *'Opposition': N/A ''Division 2 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Military Strategy; Intel Gathering; Special (Stealth) Operations. *Hierarchy'' **'Captain': **'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': *''Relationships'' **'Alliances': **'Neutral': **'Opposition': ''Division 3 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Law Enforcement; Capture of Criminals; Maintenance of Prisons and Prisoners. *Hierarchy: **'Captain': **'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': '''The Black Box' a high security prison for only the most heinous of criminals. *''Relationships: **'Alliances': Division 1 out of subservience; Division 4 due to the relationship of the two's duties; Division 9 like all others; **'Neutral': All other divisions. **'Opposition': Division 11 on grounds of them being essentially criminals; Division 4'' *'Symbology': Scales of Justice *'Duties': Legal Dispute Settling; Executions; Legal Procedures. Hierarchy *'Captain': Kakokuna *'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': Relationships *'Alliances': First Division, Second Division and Third Division for legal procedures. *'Neutral': Fifth Division, Sixth Division and Eighth Division *'Opposition': Seventh Division for not doing their job properly, Ninth Division for being nosy, Tenth Division for spreading fake news (unconfirmed), Eleventh Division for basically being criminals, Twelfth Division for their illegal experiments (unconfirmed) and Thirteenth Division for their Captain constantly being put on trial. ''Division 5 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Zanpakuto Creation; Manufacture Oversight; Mining Operations. *Hierarchy: **'Captain': Midori Fōji **'Lieutenant': Kaihaku Kemuri *'Headquarters': *Relationships: **'Alliances': **'Neutral': **'Opposition': Division 6 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Food Creation and Logistics; Natural Product Acquisition; Hollow Containment; Sewage control. *Hierarchy: **'Captain': **'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': *Relationships: **'Alliances': **'Neutral': **'Opposition': Division 7'' *'Symbology': *'Duties': Money Regulation; Taxation; Overseeing Trade and other Economic Transactions. Hierarchy *'Captain': Arukana *'Lieutenant': ??? *'Headquarters': Seventh Division Barracks Relationships *'Alliances': N/A *'Neutral': N/A *'Opposition': First Division, Second Division, Third Division, Fourth Division, Fifth Division, Sixth Division, Eighth Division, Ninth Division, Tenth Division, Eleventh Division, Twelfth Division and Thirteenth Division due to the Captain's own dislike. ''Division 8 '' *'Symbology': Book *'Duties': Education; Libraries and Record Keeping; Post System. *''Hierarchy: **'Captain': Amaya Chōei **'Lieutenant': Daiei Takeuchi *'Headquarters': Shin'ō Academy which is the public school where members of the Gotei 13 and Kido Corps are educated and trained. *Relationships: **'Alliances': '''1st Division' out of subservience, 10th Division due to the need for them to cooperate in order to properly indoctrinate the future generations of shinigami, 12th Division due to cooperation in creating and deploying technology which assist in education, and 13th Division due to constant need for the 13th's staff for various reasons **'Neutral': 2nd Division, 3rd Division, 4th Division, 5th Division, 6th Division, and 7th Division **'Opposition': 9th Division due to conflict of personalities between the officers of both divisions, 11th Division due to its members serving as a bad example for students, ''Division 9 '' *'Symbology': Butterfly *'Duties': All Purpose; Assistance of Other Divisions; Paperwork; Physical Jobs; Inter-Organization Communication. *''Hierarchy: **'Captain': Ōe Toshimi **'Lieutenant': Furuta Daizō *'Headquarters': The '''Great Conservatory' which is the butterfly house where the jigokuchō are bred, cared for, dispatched from, and returned to. *''Relationships: **'Alliances': 1st Division out of subservience **'Neutral': All Divisions but Division 1, due to the necessity of it being impartial and unbias towards all of the other Divisions. **'Opposition': None, due to the necessity of it being impartial and unbias towards all of the other Divisions. Division 10 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Culture Oversight; Culture Preservation; Culture Promotion; News Distribution. *Hierarchy: **'Captain': Bon Hiagezen **'Lieutenant': Runba Kanna *'Headquarters': *Relationships: **'Alliances': **'Neutral': **'Opposition': Division 11 *'Symbology': *'Duties': Fire Fighting; Being Hooligans (unnoficial); Creation of '''Kenpachis'. *''Hierarchy: **'Captain': **'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': *Relationships: **'Alliances': **'Neutral': **'Opposition': Division 12 '' *'Symbology': Computer *'Duties': Research and Development. *''Hierarchy: **'Captain': Kagawa Mayoru **'Lieutenant': *'Headquarters': The '''Technological Development Center' which is the headquarters of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. *''Relationships: **'Alliances': '''1st Division' out of subservience, 5th Division due to cooperation between them on improvement of methods used to manufacture goods, 11th Division due to usually having LOTS of fires to be put out, **'Neutral': 2nd Division, 6th Division, 8th Division, 10th Division, 13th Division **'Opposition': 3rd Division due to the 3rd Division's enforcement of regulations on scientific advancement and technological development, 4th Division due to the fact that the 4th Division keeps allowing its many victims to file suit against it, 7th Division due to disagreements over the budget, 9th Division due to conflict of personalities between the officers of both divisions, ''Division 13'' *'Symbology': Skull and Crossbones *'Duties': Medical Care; Hygiene Inspections; Medicine Processing. Hierarchy *'Captain': Mochinen Yasuyoshi *'Lieutenant': Tempura *'Headquarters': Moshi Moshi Castle Relationships *'Alliances': First Division for hierarchy reasons. *'Neutral': Second Division, Third Division, Fifth Division, Sixth Division, Seventh Division, Eighth Division, Ninth Division, Tenth Division, Eleventh Division and Twelfth Division *'Opposition': Fourth Division for lawsuit reasons. Category:Organization Category:Gotei 13